Inocencia y pasión: las dos caras de un mismo corazón (Yuri on ice)
by The crimson snow angel
Summary: "De día soy uno. Pero de noche soy otro…Un deseo me trajo hasta aquí. Una maldición ha sido impuesta en mí. Hasta que él me ame de verdad volveré a ser uno solo…Sino, permaneceré en el sueño sin fin por toda la eternidad…" Viktor-Yuuri/Eros J.J.-Seung/Anteros Otabek/Kamadeva-Yuri
1. Piloto

Hola hola!

Queridas y queridos lectores.

Espero se la estén pasando de maravilla en estas vacaciones y ya saben, hagan las cosas con precaución si van a salir fuera. Prevengamos accidentes.

Bien, les comento. Ayer en el cap de Mi amado cerdito les había comentado que se venía una nueva historia. ¡Esta es! El nombre ya lo conocen, y espero que esta historia les guste tanto como las otras. Dedicada para todos ustedes!

Les pongo la sinopsis breve:

.

La historia se centra en tres jóvenes chicos: Yuuri Katsuki, Seung Gil Lee y Otabek Altin, quienes orillados por un amor no correspondido pidieron el mismo deseo al mismo tiempo a los tres dioses del amor: Eros, Anteros y Kamadeva, en sus respectivos templos. Los dioses les concedieron aquello que tanto deseaban fragmentando sus almas dándoles una segunda personalidad, aquella que tanto se escondía en su ser y ahora podría ver la luz.

En el día serían ellos, pero en la noche serían los otros. Todo eso causado por tres personas quienes tendrán la misión de descubrir quiénes son en realidad antes de que finalice el tiempo establecido. De no ser así, si no logran amarlos antes de que el eclipse haya ocurrido, sus almas irían a parar a las salas de Hypnos durmiendo el sueño eterno para siempre…

.

.

Nos leemos en el cap siguiente!


	2. El comienzo de todo

_El amor…El amor es uno de los sentimientos con gran importancia en el mundo. Un sentimiento que hace todas las demás emociones dependan y se involucren a su causa. Ocasionando grandes eventos y catastróficos desastres. Muchas desventuras y odiseas fueron causadas por el amor: guerras, combates, crímenes, asesinatos, suicidios…Oh amor, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?_

 _Siendo yo el dios del amor, Eros, me lo cuestiono siempre y eso que soy un experto en la materia. No en vano he sido testigo, verdugo y juez en todos los casos y debo decir que no siempre quedo satisfecho. Es mi labor, lo sé, pero no siempre el amor puede ser para todos. Yo quisiera que todos lo gozaran como yo, con mi amada Psique, pero los mortales deben saber que el amor no es un sentimiento de color rosa. El amor es dulce, pero cruel; es cálido, pero frío; es confianza, pero traicionero; el amor no es rosa, también puede ser gris. El amor no lo es como lo pintan todos._

 _Verán, queridos y apreciados lectores humanos, para que comprendan mejor el significado de mi mensaje les contaré una historia sobre tres peculiares mortales. Tres jóvenes que sufrían por amor y que hicieron lo impensable: pidieron un mismo deseo en el momento preciso, diferentes lugares, pero justo en el momento en que tres deidades amorosas pudieron escuchar sus ruegos y que los hicieron realidad. Una historia en la cual el amor saca su verdadera cara._

 _Y todo esto, comenzó una noche en unas ruinas solitarias en Grecia…_

.

.

Caminaba solitario, con sus pies descalzo y sintiendo la fina arena con las plantas de sus pies. La noche era hermosa, el manto estelar se lucía en todo su esplendor deleitando a la luna, y la brisa fresca coronaba todo. Era el escenario perfecto…para el triste y desconsolado Katsuki Yuuri.

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué tenía que ver en esta historia? Ahí van las respuestas a sus mudas preguntas: Él es uno de los protagonistas y el que causó de manera indirecta esto.

Katsuki Yuuri era un chico proveniente de Kyushuu, Japón. Contaba con veinticinco años de edad, nacido el 29 de noviembre, graduado con excelentes notas en diseño gráfico y con un master en arte y diseño de interiores en la Universidad de Detroit. Hecho que le llevó a trabajar en las empresas N&L, líderes en el mundo de la publicidad y moda cuya sede principal estaba en San Petersburgo, Rusia. Yuuri se desempeñaba como líder de diseño y recientemente promovido a mano derecha del dueño y creador de las empresas: Vladius Nikiforov. Quien lo amaba y adoraba como a un pequeño hijo.

A simple vista, Yuuri es un chico no tan agraciado: cubierto la fachada de un patito feo y con una inseguridad terrible era el blanco de todos los de su departamento de trabajo; no tenía muchos amigos, salvo si se podía contar con dos: Seung Gil Lee y Otabek Altin. El primero un genio en informática y el segundo un gran fotógrafo…De igual manera eran los "patitos feos" del lugar. De ellos se hablará después. Volvamos al principal: Yuuri únicamente tenía de apoyo al par anterior y al presidente de la compañía. Esto porque al mayor le parecía un cerdito adorable y lo amaba como a un pequeño hijo, pese a tener al suyo propio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Yuuri le iba bien con su trabajo tenía un problema mucho mayor. Un problema que le hacía su vida triste y dolorosa y le dejaba con el corazón roto: estaba profundamente enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov: el hijo del presidente y quien era un cotizado modelo, por no decir el mejor, además de ser el heredero de las empresas N&L. Un adonis en carne y hueso, el príncipe azul en vivo y en directo. Lo era todo, sin embargo, no podía ser el amor de Yuuri: estaba de relación con Yuri Plisetsky, el segundo modelo favorito, y amor imposible de su amigo Otabek. Además de ser su tormento personal, ya que por algún motivo al pequeño rubio no le caía muy bien.

Le era muy doloroso a Yuuri ver como aquellos dos estaban juntos, ya sea en las tomas de fotografías para anuncios publicitarios o en las calles cuando iban a sus citas, tanto que se negaba a la realidad y lloraba cuando no tenía otra cosa. Su jefe lo sabía, y le podía mucho ver a ese pequeño sufrir de una manera tan pudiente. Muchas veces consideró el mandar a Viktor lejos, pero Yuuri se lo impedía. No era correcto, él debería irse. Sin embargo, el otro no quería. Un estira y afloja sin fin.

Nos desviamos un poco más de lo pensado, volvamos a la parte en la cual estaba el solitario y triste Yuuri caminando por la arena de aquella playa.

Una importante empresa de calzados había ido a las empresas N&L para solicitar sus servicios: iban a hacer unos comerciales y anuncios para promocionar una nueva línea de calzados para la temporada primavera-verano y querían que los mejores modelos del momento los representaran. Las tomas y escenas se harían en Grecia, específicamente en la isla de Chipre, por lo que todo el equipo iría para allá: los modelos Viktor, Yuri, Jean Jacques Leroy, alias J.J., Chris Giacometti, Emil Nekola, los gemelos Sala y Michele Crispino, Mila Babicheva (la única mujer amiga de Yuuri), Leo de la Iglesia y Georgi Popovich; Yuuri, quien fungía como el diseñador principal y supervisor de todo; Seung Gil, él iría a supervisar la edición de fotos y arreglos de diseño; Phichit Chulanont, para la toma de fotografías; y el presidente Vladius, quien no podía faltar aparte de que iría para tomarse unas vacaciones y cuidar de su pequeño cerdito japonés, como amorosamente lo llamaba, y de su dragoncito coreano, su segundo ojito junto con Yuuri y el chico Otabek.

Este último no viajaría con ellos ya que estaba en La India, en un viaje para reflexionar. El ruso mayor estaba planeando una estrategia para no dejarlo ir: era como un hijo para él además de ser su mejor fotógrafo, pero precisamente por serle doloroso estar ahí, en el mismo lugar que su amor platónico le había presentado su carta de renuncia. No la había aceptado, sino que le dio un boleto de avión para La India, a que visitara unas ruinas y pensara mejor las cosas.

Las tomas salieron mejor de lo esperadas, y los clientes muy satisfechos. Tanto que estaban negociando para que la empresa N&L se hiciese cargo de sus demás campañas. Estaban celebrando una cena de negocios esa noche en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la isla, todos vestidos de gala sin desentonar en el ambiente fresco. Yuuri y Seung Gil estaban sentados en la mesa privada con el presidente y otros directivos, ambos chicos orientales no estaban a gusto: ambos veían a sus respectivos amores platónicos en brazos de otros. Viktor en compañía de Yuri y J.J. con su novia Isabella Yang.

Un gimoteo por debajo de la mesa hizo a Yuuri voltear y sonreírle con cariño: Makacchin, el perro de Viktor, le había tomado un gran cariño a Yuuri y este a él, y por lo general se la pasaba con el japonés cuando Viktor lo llevaba a las empresas. De hecho, el único contacto que tenían Yuuri y Viktor era por Makacchin: Viktor era lo suficientemente alegre y distraído y Yuuri era muy tímido e inseguro como para hablarle sin un motivo de por medio.

—No me olvidé de ti, Makacchin. Te traje tus favoritos.

Discretamente le dio unos bocadillos al can que los aceptó gustoso y los comió con gula. Yuuri continuó su cena junto con los ocupantes de la mesa cuando de manera repentina se vieron llamados por el tintineo de una copa en manos del canadiense quien lucía muy feliz en la mesa con los demás modelos.

—Su atención por favor. Esta noche es muy especial para mí y para todos ustedes.- un grito de "Habla por ti" de parte de Chris causando risas en todos los demás-Como sea, esta noche es importante ya que he decidido dar el siguiente paso en mi vida.

Yuuri miró a Seung Gil de manera dolorosa y casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se iba quebrando mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus mechones de cabello. Tomó su mano y el señor Nikiforov la otra dándole apoyo en silencio ante la inminente sorpresa y decepción que se venía.

—Isabella, cariño, con todos y en la isla del amor he de pedirte que te cases conmigo.- sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y mostró un elegante anillo causando felicidad en la novia y una inmensa tristeza en el otro chico-¿Aceptas, amor mío?

—¡Sí!

Sellaron el compromiso con un beso y los presentes aplaudieron felicitándolos. El coreano no pudo resistir más y salió de manera velozmente discreta del lugar. Yuuri, preocupado, le siguió junto con Makacchin dejando al hombre ruso en el lugar dando explicaciones y orando porque todo estuviese bien.

Yuuri lo alcanzó en la playa de la isla y a duras penas lo pudo detener: le dolió ver su semblante lleno de lágrimas. Sin pensarlo lo abrazó conmovido y el otro se lanzó a llorar con pena y dolor. Ambos duraron así por un buen rato hasta que se separaron y el otro exclamó:

—Ni bien regresemos a Rusia presentaré mi carta de renuncia.

—Seung, no, no lo hagas…

—Será lo mejor, Yuuri, de veras que así lo será. No puedo seguir en un lugar donde él esté.-musitó con dolor y derramando más lágrimas-Esto que siento me está matando, y no puedo seguir así. Lo lamento por el señor Nikiforov pero no puedo seguir así…Y creo que deberías seguir también.- Yuuri le miró triste-Tu amor por Viktor no te traerá nada bueno. Es mejor irse y vivir a quedarse a morir.

El coreano le pidió estar a solas y pronto caminó lejos de la playa. Yuuri caminó yendo por el otro extremo en compañía de Makacchin reflexionando las palabras de su amigo. Y fue justo así como es que Yuuri se encontraba caminando en las arenas de la playa. Estaba tomando una decisión, le dolería por el ruso mayor, pero si se quedaba ahí iría muriendo lentamente. Qué doloroso era el amor, tan cruel, tan despiadado. No era como en los cuentos que su madre y hermana solían leer para él, o como en las novelas románticas que leía después de su trabajo o en sus horarios de comer. El amor era un engaño. No eran para cerditos sin gracia como él.

Yuuri se recargó en aquella piedra de risco dejando que sus lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas. Makacchin en un gesto de consuelo se acercó a él permitiendo que Yuuri le abrazara. Estaba sacando todo su dolor, aquello que le embargaba en lo más profundo de su alma y le estaba matando lentamente. A su mente acudieron muchas imágenes y recuerdos, como una cascada sin fin.

—Viktor…

Ese nombre quemaba sus labios y hacía que su corazón se destrozase. El nombre de aquel ser tan perfecto era el causante de todo su dolor. Los lamentos de Yuuri eran opacados por el sonido de las olas impactando contra las rocas, así nadie podría escucharle llorar. Retomó su rumbo y caminó sin ser consciente de todo, solo quería estar lejos de ese lugar. Lejos de ver a Viktor.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a unas peculiares ruinas, parecía un templo abandonado, volteó y no vio a Makacchin por ahí: quizás se regresó al lado de su amo. Yuuri sacó su lámpara de bolsillo y alumbro la placa de roca en el borde de las mismas para saber que decían: él sabía griego antiguo también. Pese a que las líneas no eran muy visibles, pudo descifrar el significado de las mismas.

"Templo de Eros"

Yuuri sonrió con tristeza, de todos los lugares tuvo que caer en el templo del dios del amor. Quiso marcharse pero no podía: algo lo impedía y le incitaba a avanzar más. Una extraña sensación lo envolvía. No era normal pero no le importaba: solo quería olvidarse de todo por un momento. La palabra peligro en esos momentos no estaba en su mente.

Explorando esas ruinas descubrió algo que brillaba entre toda esa oscuridad, sin vacilar se acercó a ese objeto descubriendo que se trataba de un peculiar medallón con unos símbolos muy extraños. Yuuri con algo de miedo tocó el medallón y lo levantó para tener una mejor visión de él. Las grecas decían "Eros" y una placa al fondo de donde estaba el medallón recitaba lo siguiente:

"Un deseo tan puro se realizará, solo un poco de sangre bastará."

El japonés sonrió negando con su cabeza, una loca idea cruzó por su mente pero no podía ser ¿O sí? Esas cosas no existían o simplemente no podían ser ciertas. Pero francamente se encontraba desesperado, además solo esto sería un alivio momentáneo a su dolida alma. Había un deseo martilleando en su ser, que luchaba por salir, que lo estaba logrando ya.

—Daría lo que fuese por estar en su lugar, ser aquel al que Viktor ame. Deseo ser ese ser que pueda enamorar a Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri emitió un grito al sentir un profundo dolor provenir de sus manos. Miró a las mismas y sorprendido notó como el medallón dorado estaba manchándose con el tono carmín de su sangre, mismo que comenzaba a abrirse y a emitir una extraña luz que se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo. Yuuri trató de alejarse pero no podía: sus pies estaban anclados al lugar y un profundo dolor comenzaba a nacer en su pecho. Solo pudo gritar de manera fuerte antes de que la luz lo encegueciera y todo su mundo desapareciera.

.

.

 _¡…Ri!_

 _¡…Uuri!_

 _¡Yuuri!_

Esos gritos…Él conocía esos gritos.

Yuuri se levantó del suelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la arena de aquella playa. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Y las ruinas? ¿A dónde se habían ido? Miró sus manos notándolas sin ninguna herida visible y el medallón había desaparecido. ¿Había sido un sueño quizás? Miró levantando su rostro dándose cuenta de que el sol estaba ya en el cielo. ¡¿Qué diablos había pasado?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?!

—¡Yuuri!

Giró su rostro en dirección a donde provenían los gritos y vio como corrían hacia él el señor Nikiforov, Makacchin, Phichit, Mila (quien lo adoraba) y sorpresivamente Viktor. El primero en ganar la carrera fue el ruso mayor quien lo abrazó como osito de peluche haciendo un drama y evaluándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

—¡De eso ni hablar, jovencito! ¡Desapareciste toda la noche y Makacchin volvió sin ti! ¡Te estuvimos buscando toda la bendita noche y no había rastro tuyo ni de Seung! ¡Parecía que la tierra se los había tragado!-los sollozos del mayor se escucharon y más cuando se acercó a su oído-Creí que se habían…

—¡No! Solo…Solo quería estar solo unos momentos…No sé qué pasó después.

No les diría nada de su aventura en las ruinas. Le creerían demente o algo así. Era lo mejor, afortunadamente nada malo había pasado, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú también dices eso?

—¿Por qué lo dices, Phichit?

—Porque también encontramos a Seung Gil en las mismas condiciones que tú. No recordaba nada pero estaba bien.-Viktor se le acercó y le tomó de una mano-No nos asustes así de nuevo, ¿está bien?

—Lo siento mucho.

—Lo mejor será que un médico te vea, quiero cerciorarme que estés bien.-el ruso mayor le alzó en brazos pese a sus protestas-Sin peros, jovencito, no estaré tranquilo hasta que te vea un médico.

Todos se marcharon de la playa y Yuuri percibía que había algo más. Algo había cambiado y presentía que ese templo junto con el medallón eran los causantes de todo.

Sin saber que en otro lugar, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, un joven despertaba en el hospital central de la ciudad. Su guía lo había encontrado inconsciente en las arenas desérticas y lo había llevado al hospital. Otabek se sentía bien pero en el hospital le dijeron que permaneciese en observación por unos días. Y ya presentía el regaño de su jefe ruso cuando el médico le informó que le habían dicho lo que sucedió con él.

—Rayos, no debí ir a esas ruinas…Ni mucho menos debí tomar ese medallón.

Lo que esos tres chicos no sabían era que habían desatado un deseo contra las arenas del tiempo, unas letras escritas en la placa oculta del medallón que los tres tomaron…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Por un corazón roto acudieron_**

 ** _El amor los había orillado a ese lugar_**

 ** _Un deseo al mismo tiempo los tres pidieron_**

 ** _Sin dudarlo aceptaron dar_**

 ** _Aquello que más apreciaban a los dioses concedieron_**

 ** _Fue el pago sin pensar_**

 ** _Lo que una vez había una alma sido_**

 ** _Ahora dividida en dos será_**

 ** _Amor y deseo; inocencia y pasión; dulzura y lujuria_**

 ** _De día, al salir el sol, serán uno_**

 ** _Pero de noche, al alzar la luna, serán otro_**

 ** _La maldición de los tres dioses del amor_**

 ** _Solo aquellos causantes podían romperla_**

 ** _Al ser el próximo eclipse el tiempo sería cumplido_**

 ** _Si ellos no descubrían el secreto y les amaban de verdad_**

 ** _En un sueño sin fin bajo los dominios de Hypnos_**

 ** _Sus almas quedarían selladas por toda la eternidad_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Espero les haya gustado el primer cap. Esta es solo una probadita de lo que se viene con este fic que espero les guste mucho al igual que los otros._

 _Estaré preparando en la semana los caps de mis demás fics, esperenlos ansios s. Esta historia también está en Wattpad. Les dejo el enlace de la misma:_

 _story/105563862-inocencia-y-pasi%C3%B3n-las-dos-caras-de-un-mismo_

 _Próximo capítulo:_ _ **El despertar de Eros**_

 ** _"_** ** _¿Quién eres tú?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Soy Eros. Y también soy tú."_**


	3. El despertar de Eros

Hola hola bonita noche!

Queridas y queridos lectores. No tengo mucho tiempo por ahorita, casi es la una de la mañana jeje pero aprovecho para subirles la conty de este fic. Aprovecho para darles las gracias a las bonitas personitas que me han comentado aquí y en Mi amado cerdito.

Adriana454 y Deni Misaki. Las amo muchoo. Y a quienes les han dado como favorito y follow.

Espero que este cap les guste!

.

.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado en ese viaje? ¿Por qué sentía que algo había cambiado? Yuuri no lo entendía del todo. Pero después de eso, él no era el mismo. Ni él ni Seung Gil. Lo hablaron con Seung una vez que estuvieron juntos en el hotel:

Sucedió exactamente lo mismo solo que Seung por accidente subió a una balsa y se quedó dormido despertando a las orillas de otra isla. Fue a caminar para buscar ayuda y encontró las ruinas del templo de Anteros. Tomó el medallón del templo y tras pedir su deseo perdió el conocimiento con sus manos sangrantes y la extraña luz proveniente del medallón. Despertó a las orillas de la playa siendo encontrado por Georgi, Leo y Yakov sin decirles lo que realmente pasó. Ambos acordaron no decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera al propio presidente.

Hace exactamente dos semanas que habían vuelto de Grecia y ahora todos se estaban acoplando de nuevo a su rutina. Esta vez la marca Armani había pedido les hicieran una serie de comerciales para su nueva línea de ropa y zapatos, y todos en las empresas N&L estaban preparados y efectuando ya las obras. Los modelos principales eran Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky junto con J.J. Leroy, la novia de este, Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva y los gemelos Crispino.

—¿Todo bien, Yuuri?

Yuuri desvió su atención de su laptop donde estaba haciendo el diseño del set para las próximas tomas, y le tomó atención a su jefe quien le veía con un gesto preocupado. Ambos estaban sentados en un pequeño palco cercano al set donde se realizaban las tomas bebiendo café y unos bocadillos junto al consentido Makacchin quien no se despegaba de Yuuri. Seung Gil estaba no muy lejos de ellos revisando las tomas ya hechas y editándolas junto a sus asistentes.

—S-Sí, estoy bien señor Vladius.

Estaba mintiendo. No podía estar bien ya que Viktor estaba no muy lejos de él: lo estaban arreglando para las próximas tomas luciendo un hermoso traje negro de dos piezas con camisa blanca, corbata lisa y zapatos relucientes. Vladius lo sabía, sabía que estaba así por su hijo…Pero había algo más. Y no se iba a rendir hasta saber que era.

—Mmm no te creo, después de que terminen los comerciales tú y yo hablaremos. Mientras muéstrame tus nuevos diseños Yuri~

Después de eso Yuuri prosiguió mostrándole los diseños de los sets con el propósito de que el mayor lo olvidara, pero sabía que era imposible. Era igual de terco que su hijo. Todo iba bien a excepción de un pequeño detalle.

—¡YURI! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR DISTRAÍDO!

Rugía Yakov, el director creativo y de escena, mientras veía como el modelo rubio estaba muy distraído y hasta de malas fulminando al pobre Guang Hong, su fotógrafo a cargo de las tomas. El rubio lucía un conjunto blanco con detalles en color crema y zapatos en tonos hueso.

—¡No me sermonees, viejo! ¡No puedo concentrarme!- bramó fúrico-¡Este enano no toma mis mejores ángulos!

—¡No va a tomar tus mejores ángulos si tú sigues tan necio como una mula!-al pobre Yakov se le había agotado la paciencia-¡Pon de tu jodida parte, mocoso!

—¡No seguiré con esto! ¡No puedo trabajar si Beka no toma mis fotos!

—¡Vladius! ¡¿Dónde demonios está Otabek?!- el mayor de los Nikiforov dejó su café para prestarle atención a su viejo amigo-¡Lo necesito aquí!

—Él regresará hasta la próxima semana. Le di descanso obligado.  
Yurochka.- el rubio tragó saliva ante el tono duro que usó el ruso mayor-Entiendo que estés muy acoplado a Otabek y sé que ambos son un equipo…Pero no toleraré que hagas una tormenta solo porque él no esté.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, gatito?- salió Viktor metiéndose en el set. Yuuri desvió su mirada en un gesto incómodo-Yo puedo ayudarte a concentrarte~.

—¡No, anciano!

—Viktor, ve a que terminen de prepararte. Tú eres el siguiente para la sesión.-Vladius dio una mirada seria a su hijo quien se fue como si nada hacia el otro lado-Yuri, coopera.

—Está bien.-admitió a regañadientes-Denme unos minutos.

—Disculpen, ya estoy aquí.

—¡Otabek!/¡Otabek-kun!/¡Beka!/¡Mi salvador!

Exclamaron Vladius, Yuuri, Yuri y Yakov. Este último lo veía como un vaso de agua en medio de su desierto asolador y cuando lo tuvo enfrente casi le besa los pies. Otabek le miró confuso y extrañado ya que normalmente Yakov era la personificación de la ira y los gritos. Y normalmente él junto con Yuuri eran sus blancos favoritos.

—¿Señor?

— ¡Ahora lidia con ese mocoso! ¡Iré a tomarme un té de tila!

Todos vieron irse al hombre echando humos y después se quedó todo en silencio. Mismo que fue roto por el aplauso de parte del presidente quien ponía orden. Yuri sonrió satisfecho cuando vio a su mejor amigo y fotógrafo particular ahí.

—Beka, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no estabas aquí?

El kazajo se puso incómodo cuando tuvo al pequeño rubio enfrente de él. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Su amor por él estaba haciéndole daño y cada día se convencía de que debía alejarse de él. No quería lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Otabek, ven a mí por favor.- suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó el llamado del mayor-Tienes que darme una explicación del porqué regresaste si tu viaje aún no se concreta.

—Pero, Beka…

—Señor, puedo hacer las tomas para esta sesión. Estoy bien.-no iba a mostrarse débil. Su trabajo era primero, pese a su dolor-Permítame hacerlo.

—…-el mayor frunció el ceño pero acabó asintiendo-Está bien. Pero después tú y yo hablaremos.

—¡Sí!

Yuri se lanzó a abrazarlo y Yuuri pudo ver como Otabek fruncía sus labios y cerraba sus ojos para no mostrar su dolor. De manera lenta y sin verse grosero, bajó a Yuri para ir por sus cosas a su estudio. Pronto Yuuri recibió un mensaje de Otabek y pudo notar que Seung Gil lo recibió.

"Debo hablar con ustedes. Algo muy extraño pasó en mi viaje a La India. Los veo en la azotea del edificio a las 2 de la tarde."

Ambos asiáticos compartieron la misma mirada a distancia: no fueron los únicos a quienes les pasó algo en su viaje.

.

.

.

Efectivamente Yuuri comprobó sus sospechas: Otabek también sufrió lo mismo en su viaje a La India. También el kazajo les contó que si bien no renunciaría a las empresas N&L, para alivio del presidente, pero pediría su traslado a la sección de edición junto a Seung y así ya no estaría como fotógrafo. Sería triste para él ya que la fotografía era su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a practicarla en su tiempo libre y no ejercerla, con tal de estar en paz. Los tres acordaron guardar silencio sobre los hechos extraños que tuvieron en sus viajes.

Pero los tres no se salvaron del interrogatorio del presidente quien usó de todo para que hablaran. Sin embargo el ruso no pudo arrancarles ni media palabra, por más que les insistió. Solo se quedó tranquilo cuando Otabek le aclaró que no iba a renunciar pero pediría un traslado a otra área a lo que el otro asintió. Todo sea con tal de no perder a sus tres protegidos.

Ya era tarde cuando Yuuri se comenzó a sentir mal. Un extraño malestar comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo y a hacer estragos pronto. Cerró su laptop una vez que guardó su trabajo y se echó aire con una carpeta de su escritorio. Sentía el sudor caer por su frente y el mareo acrecentarse junto con los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—Yuuri~, haré un encargo de postres y quería preguntarte…-La cabeza de Phichit se asomó por su puerta y pronto se asustó al verlo así-¿Qué tienes, Yuuri? ¿Te sientes mal?

—E-Estoy bien, s-solo es un mareo.

—Nada de eso, estás muy pálido.- el tailandes se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse-Te llevaré a la enfermería.

—No, no, la enfermería está cerrada ya.- ya eran las cinco y se acordaron que la enfermería cerraba a esa hora-M-Mejor iré a casa.

—¿Te llevo a un hospital?

—N-no es necesario. Iré a casa.

—De verdad que son tercos. Otabel y Seung Gil se marcharon hace un rato a sus respectivas casas.- Yuuri le miró interrogante-Yuuko (la recepcionista) me dijo que los vio irse con unos pocos minutos de diferencia. Los vio a ambos mal y pasó sus recados al presidente. Creo que haré lo mismo contigo. ¿Tendrá que ver el anuncio del eclipse?

Phichit ayudó a Yuuri a irse a su casa dejando un recado con una de las secretarias para que se lo pasase al presidente. En el camino se encontraron a Viktor, quien le daba un paseo a Makacchin, pero se fueron de paso e ignoraron sus llamados, solo acrecentaría el malestar de Yuuri. Phichit lo llevó en su pequeño auto y le pidió que le avisase conforme si se sentía mal para él mismo llevarlo al hospital de ser necesario.

Conforme pasaban las horas el malestar de Yuuri se acrecentó no aguantando el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sentía de manera literal como si su corazón se estuviera desgarrando lentamente, una daga se estuviese incrustando en su pecho lenta y dolorosamente. No respondía a los llamados de su teléfono, ni a los de su contestadora. Jadeaba yendo lentamente hacia el baño donde tenía su botiquín de medicamentos, pensaba tomarse otra pastilla ya que la primera no le hizo efecto.

Por inercia, volteó a su ventana y con miedo vio como ocurría un eclipse de sol. Según su madre, los eclipses eran de mal augurio y tal parece que no estaba mintiendo.

—L-Llamaré a P-Phichit-kun…E-Esto n-no es normal-l…¡!

Una fuerte punzada en su pecho le cortó la palabra y lo hizo caer al suelo. Le dolía mucho, era un dolor que ardía, quemaba. Le había quitado la voz ya que su boca no emitía ni un solo grito para pedir ayuda. Estaba aterrado. Sentía que iba a morir. Solo duró unos cuantos minutos así ya que la oscuridad se apoderó de su ser…

.

.

 _—_ _Despierta, Yuuri. Es muy pronto para que estés durmiendo._

Esa voz se le hacía muy familiar a Yuuri. Frunció su ceño mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos: el dolor no estaba. Se había ido. Abrió sus ojos de manera tempestiva y se vio en una extraña habitación: era como estar en una especie de oasis griego con manantiales y estatuas diversas. Objetos de oro, mármol y marfil adornaban el lugar junto con hermosos almohadones de seda. Se puso muy nervioso al darse cuenta de su desnudez y trató de cubrirla inútilmente con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué te cubres? Tienes un cuerpo hermoso.

De nuevo esa voz se escuchaba. Al voltear al frente jadeó aterrado al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban: ante él estaba él mismo, también desnudo, viéndose de manera seductora, orgullosa, soberbia. Destilaba sensualidad por todos sus poros, sus ademanes eran delicados pero llenos de lujuria. Era la otra cara de la moneda, su mitad oscura.

—¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Quién eres tú?

El otro Yuuri le miró de manera divertida y se podría decir seductora. Como si fuese otro. No podía ser. Era como ver a una versión sumamente retorcida y no propia de él.

—Soy Eros. Y también soy tú, Yuuri.

Yuuri se quedó sin habla ante las palabras. Su voz, aunque era la misma, se sentía tan diferente. Negó con la cabeza tratando de despertar sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Algo se lo impedía. Debía despertar de ese sueño bizarro.

—Es inútil que lo intentes. Soy real. Soy tú.-el otro Yuuri trató de hacerlo razonar-Esto no es un sueño. Es la consecuencia de tu deseo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Aquel deseo que pediste al dios del amor en aquel templo de la isla de Grecia.-Yuuri palideció dándose cuenta de la verdad, aquel deseo se había vuelto de una manera retorcida realidad-Lo has recordado. Pues se realizó: Eros escuchó tus ruegos y te concedió ese deseo.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?

—Es simple Yuuri: tú deseaste ser aquel que pudiese enamorar a Viktor Nikiforov. Y aquí estoy.- el otro Yuuri se señaló a sí mismo-El dios Eros dividió nuestra alma y ahora somos dos: yo soy esa parte que tanto te empeñabas en esconder combinada con una parte de la esencia del dios. Soy esa pasión dormida en ti, ese erotismo, esa sensualidad, esa seducción…-se acercó al asustadizo Yuuri y alzó su rostro de manera sensual para susurrarle con voz cargada de deseo-Y haré que Viktor Nikiforov caiga a nuestros pies. Lo haré arrastrarse, humillarse y suplicar por placer, haré que pague por causarnos todo esto.

—No lo hagas, no…

—No me detendrás, no lo vas a hacer. Tú déjalo todo en mis manos.- sonrió confiado haciendo que Yuuri lentamente sucumbiera en un sueño tranquilo- Te devolveré el cuerpo cuando el sol salga. Descansa, Yuuri. La noche es mía…

Al abrir los ojos ya tenía posesión de su cuerpo. Se levantó del suelo y se miró a si mismo por unos instantes. Giró su vista a la ventana: el eclipse ya había pasado. Movió sus manos con lentitud y sus pies también, emitió una dulce tonada sonriendo por la delicadeza de su voz. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió con arrogancia y orgullo. Era hora de entrar en acción y poner las cosas en orden. Y esta noche sería el inicio.

—Vaya, sí que este niño es anticuado. Miren estas ropas.- Eros sacó ropa tras ropa del closet, una vez que llegó a este, revolviendo todo para encontrar algo decente que ponerse…algo más propio de él, no esas prendas de "abuelito". Encontró unos jeans desgastados y algo ajustados, una camisa color vino apretada y unos mocasines oscuros. Arregló su cabello para dejarlo semidespeinado y se puso encima una chaqueta que encontró escondida en el fondo del closet. Desabotonó los cuatro primeros botones de su camisa dando una vuelta frente al espejo-Supongo que esto estará bien por ahora. Pero no puedo permanecer así. Yuuri necesita tener ropa más acorde a él.- se miró de manera descarada el trasero apretujándolo-Lo haré que saque todo este potencial que tanto se empeña en esconder.

Buscó rápidamente entre la cartera de Yuuri, ya tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer. Sonrió cómplice cuando vio un sobre entre todas las cosas que sacó de Yuuri, mismo que decía: "Úsala por favor, es un obsequio para ti. No escatimes en gastos mi pequeño. Atte: Vlad." Sacó el contenido y vio una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

—Gracias, señor Nikiforov, la usaré muy bien.-guardó todo en la cartera y la puso en el bolsillo más grande de la chaqueta. Tomó su celular y sus llaves y salió del departamento-Es hora de ver a los otros.

Caminaba por las calles de Rusia moviéndose de manera sensual, con pasos gráciles y delicados, seduciendo a todo mortal que se cruzase en su camino. Ya sea hombre o mujer, todos caían bajo su hechizo, bajo su encanto. Nadie se resistía a ese poder. Y muy pronto, lograría que Viktor también cayera.

Pronto se detuvo, en una calle no muy transitada. Sonrió con elegancia. Él estaba cerca.

—Eros.

La voz suave y profunda le hizo sonreír y vio como uno de los amigos de Yuuri, por ende suyos, caminaba con paso decidido a él. Se trataba de Seung Gil, quien venía con un porte sensual y elegante vistiendo una camisa oscura con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello lucia despeinado pero dándole un toque muy sensual.

Era él. Su gemelo Anteros.

—Has llegado. Anteros.

—Obviamente. Tardé un poco mientras lo hacía razonar…Y porque quería ponerme algo más propio.-se miró la ropa y después resopló-Este chico no tiene nada digno que ponerse. Tuve que pedirle prestado algo al vecino ese que tiene al lado: a un tal Phichit no sé qué, y después de que me arreglé salí. Tiene un cuerpo divino, un cuerpo envidiable…y lo esconde con esos horrendos harapos.

—Ya lo sacaremos, Anteros, que Yuuri (yo) tenemos un jodido trasero mejor que ninguno. Además de tener una cintura, unas caderas y unas piernas…

—Que lucirían mejor con otros jeans.

—¡Kamadeva!

Ambos chicos vieron al tercero salir de la otra esquina luciendo un porte más elegante y pasional. Tenía puesto una playera muy pegada en color arena, unos jeans negros y unos deportivos oscuros. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y lo había recortado un poco. Otabek/Kamadeva había hecho su aparición.

—Mejor díganme Deva.-pasó una mano por sus cabellos para después tomar las manos de los otros dos y darles un beso-Vaya que ya hicieron de las suyas.

—Como quieras, pero vayamos a hacer algo de ambiente. Y a conseguirles un poco de atuendos…ideales a nuestras pobres contrapartes.- Eros se acercó a Deva mirándole fijamente-¿Tuviste problemas con él?

—Solo me pidió que no ocasionase problemas. No perdamos tiempo.

Los tres se dirigieron al otro lado de la calle dando vuelta y descubrieron un flamante Ferrari descapotable. Ambos chicos vieron al mayor quien agitaba las llaves en su dedo índice luciendo de manera divertida.

—¿Dónde tenías guardada esta belleza?

—Regalo de mi padre. Ser el hijo del sultán tiene sus privilegios.- resopló serio mientras les abría las puertas-Otabek es más tranquilo y no le gusta nada lo ostentoso.

—Si le gusta, sino no estarías aquí Deva.

—Ya lo sé, Eros, pero reprime mucho esos deseos. Al igual que Yuuri y Seung, reprimen tanto a ustedes.-frunció su ceño al igual que sus puños- Y todo por culpa de ellos…

—Exacto, si tan solo Yuuri me dejara tomar más parte de él…Haría que Viktor estuviese detrás de él como un perro implorando por su atención.-Eros se recargó en el cofre del auto posando a la vez- Tú tendrías libre al gatito berrinchudo ese…Y J.J. dejaría a su novia chillona por ti, Anteros.

—Como sea, yo no sé qué le vio él pero…Haré que ese desgraciado se arrodille ante mí. Lo tendré doblegado a mis pies.-Anteros sonrió con maldad-Se nos hace tarde. Deva, haznos el honor.

Los tres se subieron al auto y Eros se sentó en las cabeceras de los asientos en medio de ellos, yendo como si fuese un rey. El auto arrancó y pronto anduvieron en las calles de Rusia sintiéndose los reyes de la noche. Eros no perdía tiempo coqueteando con todo aquel transeúnte que posase sus ojos en la sensual figura, Anteros no se quedaba atrás ni mucho menos Deva. Y solo era el inicio de todo.

.

.

Salieron del centro comercial con montones de bolsas de compras, los tres hasta llevaban ayuda por la enorme cantidad: Playeras, camisas, chaquetas, jeans, zapatos, perfumes, chaquetas, ropa interior (Eros y Anteros juraron deshacerse de esos calzones y toda esa ropa anticuada de sus contrapartes) además de uno que otro producto de belleza junto a accesorios modernos.

Los tres se subieron al auto dispuestos a seguir la noche, pero Eros recordó algo que el dios le había dicho. Le dio instrucciones a Deva/Otabek para ir a otro lugar y tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo. Llegaron a un gran salón con un letrero de luces neón, sin perder la elegancia, y después se bajaron del lujoso vehículo. Un valet salió a su encuentro y pidió las llaves para estacionar el auto además de entregarle una llave dorada. Al entrar al lugar se dieron cuenta de la elegancia del mismo: se trataba de un salón tipo casino ambientado como si fuese Las Vegas. La música era fina pero moderna y todos ahí disfrutaban.

El anfitrión les pidió ir con ellos y pronto se vieron guiados a un palco privado en el segundo piso. Al entrar ahí vieron a un hombre joven de cabellos castaños rojizos vistiendo un traje carísimo oscuro y bebiendo una copa de vino. A su lado, dos mujeres hermosas le hacían compañía.

—¿Qué los trae a mi humilde morada, mortales bendecidos por los dioses?

—Tenemos un mensaje de los de allá arriba. Específicamente de los mensajeros del amor.-Eros le entregó un mensaje al hombre que lo vio ladinamente-"Ya sabes que hacer, Niso."

—Es Dioniso, belleza, pero ustedes pueden decirme así.- el hombre se paró dándoles una mirada a los tres-Y ya sé cómo van a actuar. Mis queridos sobrinos fueron específicos junto con su amiguito de oriente. Ah, y Anteros pidió jugosos resultados. No les fallaré, y menos cuando me han dado muy buenos obsequios para mi colección.

Cuando escucharon los planes por parte del dios sonrieron con mucha malicia. Era el plan perfecto. Era como atraer al indefenso insecto a la hermosa y mortal telaraña.

—Ahora sí, prepárate Viktor Nikiforov. Haré que te arrastres por Yuuri. Haré que caigas ante los encantos de Eros.

.

.

*Aclaraciones

Si bien para este fic me he tomado la libertad de hacer uso de personajes de la mitología griega y de la mitología hindú. Explico ahora:

-Eros: Hijo de Afrodita y Ares. También como Cupido en la mitología romana (y como la mayoría de nosotros lo conocemos). Es el dios del amor, del sexo, principal patrón del amor entre los hombres mientras que Afrodita lo era para las mujeres. También se le es atribuido como dios de la fertilidad. Se le conoce como un joven hermoso con alas bellas con un arco y flechas.

-Anteros: Hermano de Eros, hijo de Ares y Afrodita. Fue concebido para que fuese compañero de juegos de Eros, y algunos mitos aseguran que si Anteros se aleja de Eros este toma la forma de un infante. Es el dios de la pasión, del amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido. Castiga aquellos que desdeñan al amor. Se le conoce como un joven hermoso de larga cabellera y alas de mariposa junto con un arco y flechas.

-Kamadeva: Hijo del dios Brahma (dios hindú de la creación). Es el dios del amor y deseo sexual de la mitología hindú. Tiene un arco de caña de azúcar (con abejas posadas sobre él) y sus flechas están decoradas con cinco tipos de flores fragantes. La cuerda está hecha con abejas enganchadas entre sí. Al igual que los otros dos se le representa como un joven hermoso y alado.

-Dionisio: Hijo de Zeus y Sémele: es el dios del vino, teatro, vendimia y éxtasis. Dioniso suele producir locura y exuberante delirio. Su equivalente en la mitología romana es Baco. Se le representa como un joven hermoso con adornos de vid e hiedras.

-Hypnos: Hijo de Nix y Erebo. Hermano gemelo de Tánathos. Es el dios del sueño. Su equivalente en la mitología romana es Somnus. Vive en una cueva donde el sol nunca alumbra rodeado de amapolas. Padre de los Oniros, cuyos hijos más representativos son Morfeo, Fobétor y Fantaso. Se le representa como un joven desnudo con alas.

-Tánathos: Hijo de Nix y Erebo. Hermano gemelo de Hypnos. Es el dios de la muerte pacífica. Actuaba cumpliendo el destino de las Moiras para cada mortal. Discutía con su hermano Hypnos sobre quien se llevaba a los mortales. Se le suele representar como un joven alado que porta una mariposa, una corona o una antorcha en sus manos.

Bien hasta ahí queda el cap.

 **Siguiente capítulo:** **La telaraña de los dioses**

 ** _"_** ** _Prométeme que él estará bien."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Él estará bien. Deberías preocuparte del otro."_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Quién es ese joven que ha seducido a los hombres?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Su nombre es Eros."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya eres mío, Viktor."_**


End file.
